Most buses today are mostly configured with digital video recorders (DVRs). By the configuration of the digital video recorder, the status of passengers in the bus can be monitored, and the video recording function of the digital video recorder can be used to record the video during unexpected events. Afterwards, the video recorded by the digital video recorder will be used as an evidence to clarify their responsibilities.
Digital video recorder usually uses a flash memory device as a storage medium for recording video. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a circuit construction diagram of the flash memory device according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the flash memory device 100 is placed within a digital video recorder, and comprises a shell 10. The shell 10 is a metal shell. A circuit board 11 will be disposed within the shell 10. The circuit board 11 comprises a controller 13, a plurality of flash memory elements 15, and a transmission interface 17. The controller 13 is connected to the flash memory elements 15 and the transmission interface 17, respectively. The transmission interface 17 is protruded outside the shell 10.
The conventional flash memory device 100 does not have a design about the fire protection and flame resistant. When the bus fires due to a breakdown or a traffic accident, the fire source causes the metal shell 10 of the flash memory device 100 to be heated and warmed up, and therefore makes the inside of the metal shell 10 placed in a high temperature environment, such that the controller 13 and the flash memory elements 15 will be burned; otherwise, the fire source also conducts heat to the circuit board 11 via pins (such as ground pins) of the transmission interface 17, and therefore burns the controller 13 and the flash memory elements 15 on the circuit board 11. The storage data of the burned flash memory elements will damage and cannot be read. Thus, the Fire incidents will not be able to restore the truth through the burned flash memory elements 15.
For the above reason, the present invention provides a flame-resistant flash memory device, which will implement a design of fire protection for the flash memory elements to avoid the flash memory elements to be burned, and ensure the safety of the data stored in the flash memory elements, which is the object to be achieved by the present invention.